An apparatus and method for dispensing fluid is described and, more particularly, an apparatus and method is described for dispensing fluid on the skin.
There are numerous hand held and manipulated fluid applicators for dispensing a fluid, such as lotion, on the skin. Bottles or tubes containing fluid typically require the user to first pour or pump fluid onto their palms and then spread the fluid from their palms onto their skin. The process can be both tedious and messy and make it difficult to apply uniform layers of lotion.
Fluid applicators that are configured to attach to the bottles or tubes are sometimes used. In some fluid applicators, a fluid supply mechanism, such as a pump, is provided to deliver fluid from the bottle or tube to the applicator. Other fluid applicators are combined with a squeezable container allowing the user to force fluid to the fluid applicator by compressing the container. The fluid applicators typically comprise a head for delivering fluid from the container to a roller or a pad made of felt or other porous resilient material which contacts the skin. However, this type of fluid applicator is limited to use with less viscous fluids, which are capable of passing through porous material, and is less well suited for delivering more viscous fluids, such as sunscreen. Further, such applicators do not provide fluid control necessary for rapidly applying uniform layers of lotion while affording benefits of limited mess and cleanup.
For the foregoing reasons, there is a need for a new apparatus and method for dispensing a fluid. The new apparatus and method should provide fluid application to the skin in a less messy and more effective manner than conventional applicators used for fluid delivery. The new apparatus and method should ideally provide consistent, efficient fluid delivery of viscous fluids.